Momentos
by Ex umbra
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensan Karma y Nagisa?


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D

Momentos

1\. El regreso

Karma lo había ignorado por mucho tiempo, un día el que fue su amigo simplemente lo hizo a un lado, justamente por eso Nagisa sabe que ya no debe esperar nada de él, sin embargo el día que el peli azul observa a su compañero quien había regresado de su suspensión y este le saluda después de mucho tiempo, no puede evitar que algo en su corazón comience a agitarse.

2\. Princesa

Nagisa no era débil, algo en el fondo de su mente se lo gritaba cada vez que estaba cerca de su compañero de clase, aun así el día que lo ve en la estación siendo molestado por los tarados de la clase D no puede evitar ir en su rescate como si fuera una princesa.

3\. Rosa

Siempre que Nagisa piensa en Karma lo relaciona con colores fríos ya que estos van más acorde con su personalidad, pero el día que Korosensei le pone un bonito delantal con holanes piensa que en definitiva el rosa también es un color que encaja con él a la perfección.

4\. Peligroso

No sabe exactamente qué fue lo que lo llevo ese día a bajar al campus aun si no tenía planeado entrar a la asamblea, simplemente se mantuvo cerca, observo a sus compañeros salir del auditorio extrañamente más animados de lo que normalmente estarían, noto como Nagisa se alejó del grupo y como esos inútiles iban dispuestos a molestarlo, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite para ayudarle se dio cuenta que los dos alumno se habían quedado helados, deseo haber estado más cerca para saber lo que sucedió pero en lugar de quedarse a averiguarlo se fue con el pensamiento de que definitivamente Nagisa era peligroso.

5\. Héroe

Sonríes un poco al darte cuenta lo difícil que es creer que hace solo unos minutos la clase había estado sumida en el mutismo hasta que Karma se levantó y como siempre ataco los puntos débiles de Korosensei aunque esta vez en lugar de querer molestarlo fue para levantarle el ánimo, así que viendo como todos parecen haber recuperado sus energías no puedes evitar pensar que Karma actuó como un héroe.

6\. Viaje

Tal vez hayan secuestrado a sus compañeras y tuvieron que realizar una búsqueda para poder encontrarlas, sin embargo algo dentro de Karma no pudo evitar sentirse feliz porque en este viaje pudo estar al lado de Nagisa.

7\. Celos

Mientras Nagisa escucha a Karma hablar sobre Okuda una pequeña punzada se instala en su pecho, tal vez el pelirrojo solo le interesa la científica por los planes malvados que puede crear con ella y lo sabe, pero aun así ese dolor en su pecho no desaparece y solo puede pensar en que son celos.

8\. Manos

Mientras regresaban a casa después de haber ido al cine, Ritsu les había informado que se marchaba del celular de Nagisa para poder recargar su energía, así que mientras caminaban por la montaña se instaló entre ellos un silencio agradable, tan solo fueron unos segundos pero sus manos se había tocado accidentalmente y aunque ambos disfrutaron de esa sensación ninguno lo menciono, pues aun no era el momento.

9\. Miedo

Nagisa está en el suelo y varios están parados a su alrededor, Karma nota la expresión atónita de Karasuma que raya en el terror, no sabe exactamente lo que sucedió porque estaba entrenando aunque lo imagina al ver como el peli-azul se queja un poco en el suelo, el psicópata logra ver como el entrenador compone su expresión y habla con su estudiante, nadie más se dio cuenta pero el pelirrojo comprende lo que paso por la mente de Karasuma, pues él ha sentido muchas veces ese miedo al estar cerca de Nagisa.

10\. Soledad

Estaba rodeado de sus compañeros quienes festejaban el que hubiera derrotado a Takaoka, sin embargo Nagisa no puede evitar pensar en el chico de cabellos rojos que ese día no se había presentado a clase, por eso a pesar de su triunfo y de que todos lo felicitaban hasta cierto punto él se siente solo.

11\. Avanzando

Varios de sus compañeros habían intentado describirle como Nagisa había acabado fácilmente con el fastidioso de Takaoka y aunque realmente le parecía genial no tener que tratar más con él, Karma no puede evitar pensar que de alguna forma, el chico de ojos Zafiros está avanzando y lo comenzó a dejar atrás.

12\. Ayuda

Karma había fallado, no sabe el motivo y posiblemente ni el pelirrojo lo sepa, aun así Nagisa había visto como el chico sacaba las peores notas desde que lo había conocido, desea tener la capacidad de ir junto a él y ayudarlos pero teme que si lo hace; los sentimientos que ha estado ocultando desde un tiempo atrás se desborden así que prefiere mantenerse al margen y esperar a que sea el psicópata quien se acerque.

13\. Sexy

"Sexy", es lo que piensa Karma al ver a Nagisa con esa blusa con hombros descubiertos y mini-falda de cuadros, así que casi por instinto saca su celular y comienza a sacarle fotos al peli-azul, recuerda que Nakamura tiene una pequeña obsesión con Nagisa vestido de mujer así que piensa en que después de que todo termine hablaría con la rubia para conseguir fotos del chico en todos los ángulos.

14\. Impotencia

Karma siente todo su cuerpo temblar con ganas de saltar sobre la plataforma y proteger a Nagisa del maldito que lo está utilizando como saco de boxeo, sin embargo las palabras de Terasaka lo detienen un poco más pues al parecer durante los entrenamientos el chico rudo había visto algo que en definitiva salvaría al peli-azul, posiblemente sea cierto pero ese pensamiento no es tan fuerte como para librarse de la impotencia que siente.

15\. Sentimiento

El océano está teñido con los colores del atardecer, parados uno junto otro en aquella playa paradisiaca se olvidan que están rodeados de sus amigos quienes intentan matar al pulpo que tienen como maestro y solo se concentran en la mirada del otro, los sentimientos están a flor de piel, saben que pueden expresarlos y convertirse en algo más que compañeros o buenos amigos, pero después de varios minutos en que ninguno habla llegan al acuerdo silencioso de guardarse aquellos sentimientos un tiempo más, pues ambos saben que su objetivo amarillo es quien merece toda su atención, así que permiten que sus manos se entrelacen antes de ir con el resto de la clase E.

END?

No sé por qué pero me dieron ganas de escribir una historia de momentos, espero que les guste, por cierto me gustaría que alguien me dijera un nombre más humano para Korosensei, es que tengo planeada una pequeña corta en un universo alterno donde él no se transforma pero no se me ocurre un buen nombre :P

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
